galactic_imperium_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Towny
Towny is a plugin that allows for the creation of Towns and Nations. In Galactic Imperium any player may start a new town or nation after filling out an application and being approved by an Admin. These applications are to ensure would-be mayors are prepared as well as having good reason to begin a town. New mayors should be aware that making a town is no small task and could take weeks or even months of hard work to make. New mayors may also want to look into Towny's Command page for assistance in setting up their town. 'Starting a Town' New towns can only be started on Araroth, however any town can build outposts on both the Moon, and Mars. Mayors wishing to build such Outposts be warned that LWC is not active on these planets requiring smart public layouts and physical protection to ensure the safety of town storage, machines, or other equipment. Use of SecurityCraft is highly recommended here. 'Expanding and Upkeep' While there is no upkeep to ensure towns are not deleted, the cost of expanding is $5,000 per chunk (16x16 block area). To help expansion mayors are encouraged to charge good prices for plots and even more for shop and embassy plots. Towny in Galactic Imperium also operates differently from other servers in terms of growth. Rather then having the town size cap increase per resident we have created a static system in which the cap is increased at certain population goals. Starting with a size cap of 100 chunks, towns will gain more after reaching a certain amount of residents. The increased starting cap as well as a static system to determine the cap will ensure mayors have enough room to build upon starting. You can also purchase bonus chunks on the website store if you ever need to expand further. Nations can be started by any town mayor at any time. Towns that join these nations can benefit with bonus chunks. 'Towny Prices' *New Town: $1,000,000 **Town Chunk $5,000 **Town Outpost: $500,000 **Town Upkeep: $0 *New Nation: $3,000,000 **Nation Upkeep: $0 'Town Ranks' We have modified the default ranking system to provide a wider range of role specific ranks, this gives Mayor's more percise control over their town. These ranks include: *'Co-Mayor: '''Co-Mayors are the most empowered rank and are able to aid the Mayor in almost all town affairs. As a Co-Mayor they have: **The ability to build and destroy on any plot in town, public or private **The ability to claim or unclaim town chunks **The ability to add or kick residents **The ability to manage permissions for any public or private plot **The ability to spend and withdraw from the town treasury **The ability to promote or demote residents to public servants **Tax Exemption *'Builder:' Builders are the workforce of a town, they can build and destroy on public plots *'Recruiter: 'Recruiters can be hired to help bring in new residents, they cannot build or kick *'Town Hero: '''Mayors can award this rank for good deeds giving them Tax Exemption status